In the Lab
by evilpeacemaker
Summary: Tim McGee and his co-worker Abby Scuito have been seeing each other off and on for months now, he was generally happy with his relationship with the goth girl despite how distant she could be. Overall Timothy would like to build a relationship with her but he knows this is going to take patience with his strong-willed female companion.


"Your hands, my body, right now." That's how it all started with Abby Sciuto and James Palmer. Nobody would have suspected that one little massage could lead to them, after hours, in the lab. Jimmy had had a slight crush on Abby ever since he became Ducky's apprentice and it kind of led him to always try to slip away from the morgue to see her, even if she didn't know he was there he loved the goth's presence, she was such a sweetheart and adorable! Who could resist those cute black braids? Not Mr. Palmer of course, and who could blame him, cute, sweet, a cute butt, funny, nice small feet, smart. All the things anyone could want in a woman.

So here James found himself, kissing the cutest girl that would even make contact with him, human interaction was hard to come by when you worked in the morgue, besides Dr. Mallard of course but he also worked there, he was in fact his mentor so him talking to James just seemed like there was no choice in the matter for either of them. Why was he thinking right now? He had the girl of his dreams in his arms, making out with him and he was thinking? He mentally slapped himself and went back to enjoying this beautiful girl in front of him. James trailed kisses down her neck, enjoying her soft skin against his.

"Bite me James…." She sounded as if she were dreaming and Jimmy did as he was told like a good boy does. He gently bit that sexy spider web tattoo to see her reaction. "harder…" he bit down a little more and sucked at the soft skin before letting go, he had left a cluster of red dots from where he'd bitten. Abby was admiring the mark from where she sat in the mirror off to the side of them. "Cant you do better than that Jimmy?" she smiled challengingly and he smirked

.  
"Maybe I can Ms. Sciuto…" he claimed a new spot in the web, nibbling, suckling, biting… until he felt like her gasps and noises of pleasure had gone on for long enough. He admired the purple and red mark he had just made and Abby smiled approvingly, she kissed him and pulled him closer using her legs. The goth girl pulled her companion's hands up her thighs and up her shirt so he could feel the sexy lace panties she was wearing.

Who would have thought anyone was left in the building? Obviously not Timothy McGee, well that's a lie, he knew Abby was still there but he figured she was alone… boy was he wrong, with two of those huge caf-Pow drinks Abby liked so much in hand he opened the door to the lab only to find Abby and James feeling each other up, without a second's thought McGee dropped both of the drinks and fled. Abby instantly apologized to Jimmy as she dashed after her friend and casual lover.

"McGee!" she ran down the hallways after him until he had finally ran out of breath and stopped, sinking down to the floor. Abby god down on her knees next to him and put a hand on his arm. "I know what you saw back there was… hard to handle." She couldn't make eye contact with him

"Hard to handle? If that's what you wanna call it Abbs." He looked away "when you said you were seeing someone I didn't think it was Jimmy Palmer!" he paused "you said yourself he has a foot fetish!" Abby seemed to pout at his last comment.

"Cant a girl enjoy having a man worship her? he even worships the ground i walk on." she kept watching him until he finally looked over at her.  
"I could worship you." he smiled a little.

"I know. But why can't he worship me too? Can't keep me all to yourself can you?" she smiled and ruffled his hair before pecking him on the lips. "He's a good guy, don't worry, he won't come between us and he won't hurt me." McGee sighed and nodded.

"Better get back to him before he runs off." He smiled and kissed her cheek and stood, she stood too, almost his height in the high platform boots she was wearing. She gave him a hug before turning around, receiving a playful slap on the butt. She giggled and ran off back to the lab where she found James cleaning up the spilled drinks.

"Where did we ever find a guy like you Jimmy?" she smiled he smiled up at her from his task.

"We are a limited edition of men." She smiled as he finished cleaning up. Abby turned off the lights in the lab and took James by the hand. "where are we going miss?"

"Somewhere." She smiled softly and took him out to her hearse. He smiled, always having admired the vehicle, hearses were sexy in a way… it could just be because he enjoyed working in the field of death, or maybe it was an undiscovered fetish of his. Abby unlocked the door for him and they both got in, she drove them to some nearby apartments. "So Mister Palmer… are you ready to see where I live? Only one other non-family male has seen the inside." She smiled

"Should I be scared?" He smiled "it cant be any sexier than this hearse."

"That's what you think." Abby gave him a smile and started the hearse


End file.
